


Together

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Shared fun times!





	

He feels the cresting tension in his core, his whole groin alight with fire. A blanket of heat that doesn’t dampen down the sensation, and then the roaring want in the shape of the stripe of his cock. Phasma rides him to her needs, her thighs slapping onto his as she fucks herself wider on his lap. His fingers hold her legs as wide as he can, and their eyes lock together.

“I’m close,” he says, when her nails score down his chest. “Want to get there with you.”

It’s not always easy, but he loves to feel her ripple around him when his own climax hits. She nods, and - with more grace than she should have - her leg lifts and she turns around on his dick, the swivel wonderful as she settles back down.

“Get on top,” Phasma insists. “I need it hard.”

One arm around her waist, he surges from his back, keeping locked into her body as they both fall onto hands and knees. Her breasts sway, and he cups them as he gets himself comfortable. One hand moves to spread her lips wide, his middle finger rubbing over smooth and shiny skin. All around the stretch welcoming him in, and then feeling for her clit.

Normally he likes to take his time with her pleasure, but if she wants hard, he’ll give her hard.

Phasma whuffs in satisfaction at the pinch and raw rub, and Kylo starts to slap against and into her. His wrist on her belly, his cock slicing her hole almost twice as long. He wills his body not to get there, and then he grabs hold of her throat, fucking so hard that her legs give under them. A crash forwards, and she’s nearly there. His middle finger triggers over her clit with no restraint, and his teeth sink into her neck.

“Kylo!”

She calls his name in bliss as he bites and sucks with all he has. More uncontrolled thrusting, and there’s a sudden, wetter feeling around his dick. She’s starting to climax, and he lifts his weight fully up to drop down and in.

A few more bounces, and then the elastic band in his prick snaps, and he just leaves his hand there as he rams into her. When his balls twitch ready, Kylo bites her harder still, and her body spasms around him as he spills inside her, moaning in satisfaction. His fingers keep moving until she forces them onto their sides. His upper leg bends over hers, keeping her from pulling away.

Phasma purrs, slowly twitching to a halt. She’ll recuperate soon, just not quite yet. For now, they can cuddle instead.

If they don’t both fall asleep. Rough sex always makes them extra snuggly and sleepy. He loves it.


End file.
